customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Vivian Laflèche (Soulcalibur character, Thevideotour1's version)/Original Timeline
Vivian Marie Laflèche is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Leon Wu. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage. Physical appearance Vivian has purple eyes and curly, blonde hair. She has long hair with two curls at the front (Fairy Curls). In Soul Calibur III, she has short hair with curls at the front, similar to Viola's from Soul Calibur V. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Vivian can use all weapons that Maxi wields. Fighting Style Vivian always uses a nunchaku and her fighting style is Shissen Karihadi. Critical Finish Vivian throws a few nunchaku blows to the opponent who is stunned and then thrown airborne by a palm strike. She then leaps in the air and delivers a fatal kick to the opponent's neck or ribs, ending the fight. Critical Edge Vivian punches her opponent twice, and finally blasts them with an elbow finisher. Costumes Vivian is very feminine because she wears a white headdress to one of her outfits. Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Costume 1 (Formel Fille) Name: Vivian Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Head: Maid's Head Gear (01,14) Hair: Curly Sides (08,18) Mid Torso: Witch's Robe (10,18) Lower Legs: Barbarian Underwear (02,18) Feet: Noble's Shoes (10,18) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 08,18 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 30,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 02,18 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Evil/Light Costume 2 (Prom Night) Name: Vivian Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Head: Maid's Head Gear (01,14) Hair: Curly Sides (08,18) Mid Torso: Alchemist's Dress (10,18) Feet: Noble's Shoes (10,18) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 08,18 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 30,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 02,18 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Good/Dark Costume 3 (Knight) Name: Vivian Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Head: Maid's Head Gear (01,14) Hair: Curly Sides (08,18) Lower Torso: Chain Mail (02,18) Upper Torso: Shadow Armor (10,18) Arms: Heavy Gauntlets (10,18) Shoulders: Punisher's Pads (10,18) Neck: Witch's Cape (01,14) Waist: Heavy Belt (01,14 and 10,18) Lower Legs: Lady Pants (02,18) Feet: Punisher's Leg Armor (10,18) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 08,18 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 30,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 02,18 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Evil/Dark Costume 4 (Cocktail) Name: Vivian Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Head: Maid's Head Gear (01,14) Hair: Curly Sides (08,18) Lower Torso: Scale Bustier (02,18) Upper Legs: Ethnic Skirt (10,18) Feet: Noble's Shoes (10,18) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 08,18 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 30,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 02,18 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Good/Light Relationships *Close friend and travel companion of Kacy, Megan and Prune. *Used to be friends with Abelia. *Used to be friends with Hilde. Trivia *Vivian's rivals are Mitsurugi, Maxi, Kilik, and Hwang. *Charmaine Zebulon from the fiction Chronicles era resembles Vivian Laflèche from Soul Calibur. However, Charmaine does not wield a nunchaku, but she wields a rapier. Quotes Soul Calibur III *''Please get out of my way!'' *''This is gonna be great!'' *''All right, let's settle this!'' *''Out of the way! Hurry up and disappear!'' *''You're in my way!'' *''You wanna die that badly?!'' *''Let's settle this fair and square.'' *''I prefer not to do this...but we have no choice.'' *''Are you sure you want to do this?'' *''Be careful from now on!'' *''I'll take you on any time you want!'' *''It looks like I'm just too strong for you.'' *''I won't hold back next time!'' *''I could never lose to the likes of you!'' *''You deserved that.'' *''Stay there and die!'' *''You should have said so if you're so weak!'' *''I'm sorry, but I must move on.'' *''It looks like I got lucky.'' *''It was a decent match.'' *''It looks like I won today. But who know what'll happen next time.'' *''The power of kung-fu made all the difference.'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''Prepare yourself!'' *''Outta the way!'' *''Let's end this!'' *''Aren't we cheeky?'' *''This is absurd!'' *''Go down!'' *''Goodbye!'' *''It's over!'' *''Die!'' *''You idiot!'' *''You filth!'' *''Shut up!'' *''You fool!'' *''Suffer!'' *''Moron!'' *''Disappear!'' *''I'm sorry!'' *''Get ready!'' *''Excuse me!'' *''Back away!'' *''How rude!'' *''Stay down!'' *''Goodbye.'' *''It's over.'' *''You can't get away!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Did I do it?'' *''How about...this?!'' *''Take...this!'' *''Hey, you're not half bad.'' - Taunt *''Give it up already.'' - Taunt *''You touch me and you die!'' - Taunt *''You think you can handle this?!'' - Taunt *''Are you out of shape?'' - Taunt *''You should really give up.'' - Taunt *''What?!'' *''I can't believe this!'' *''Damn!'' *''No good!'' *''Ugh!'' *''Phew!...'' Soul Calibur IV * Soul Calibur V * Gallery Soul Calibur III Vivian's Weapon Pose (Costume 1).jpg 20150624 100251.jpg|Vivian's 1P costume 20150624 100309.jpg|Vivian's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 20150624 100326.jpg|Vivian's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 20150624 100349.jpg|Vivian's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 20150624 100400.jpg|Vivian's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 4) Vlcsnap-2015-06-27-14h54m00s255.png|Vivian (in 1P costume) wielding Raimei. Vlcsnap-2015-06-27-14h54m43s106.png|Vivian (in 1P costume) wielding Raimei before the battle. Vlcsnap-2015-06-27-14h55m04s109.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-27-14h55m49s27.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-27-14h56m46s90.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-27-14h57m04s251.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-27-14h57m43s111.png|Vivian (in 1P costume) wielding Raimei after the battle. Vivian's Weapon Pose (Costume 2).jpg 20150625 180000.jpg|Vivian's 2P costume 20150625 180013.jpg|Vivian's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 20150625 180035.jpg|Vivian's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 20150625 180043.jpg|Vivian's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 20150625 180050.jpg|Vivian's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 4) Vlcsnap-2015-06-27-15h51m58s207.png|Vivian (in 2P costume) wielding Raimei. Vlcsnap-2015-06-27-15h53m18s162.png|Vivian (in 2P costume) wielding Raimei before the battle. Vlcsnap-2015-06-27-15h53m35s76.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-27-15h54m03s161.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-27-15h54m10s219.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-27-15h54m22s103.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-27-15h54m33s196.png|Vivian (in 2P costume) wielding Raimei after the battle. Vivian's Weapon Pose (Costume 3).jpg 20150701 133020.jpg|Vivian's 3P costume 20150701 133025.jpg|Vivian's 3P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 20150701 133030.jpg|Vivian's 3P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 20150701 133034.jpg|Vivian's 3P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 20150701 133046.jpg|Vivian's 3P costume CAS formula (Part 4) Vlcsnap-2015-07-01-20h29m40s176.png|Vivian (in 3P costume) wielding Raimei. Vlcsnap-2015-07-01-20h29m55s59.png|Vivian (in 3P costume) wielding Raimei before the battle. Vlcsnap-2015-07-01-20h30m06s180.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-01-20h30m17s228.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-01-20h30m25s81.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-01-20h30m32s162.png Vivian's Weapon Pose (Costume 4).jpg Vlcsnap-2015-07-01-20h30m43s49.png|Vivian (in 3P costume) wielding Raimei after the battle. 20150629 122741.jpg|Vivian's 4P costume 20150629 122814.jpg|Vivian's 4P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 20150629 122827.jpg|Vivian's 4P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 20150629 122836.jpg|Vivian's 4P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 20150629 122846.jpg|Vivian's 4P costume CAS formula (Part 4) Vlcsnap-2015-07-01-20h31m16s120.png|Vivian (in 4P costume) wielding Raimei. Vlcsnap-2015-07-01-20h32m10s103.png|Vivian (in 4P costume) wielding Raimei before the battle. Vlcsnap-2015-07-01-20h32m36s125.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-01-20h32m44s192.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-01-20h32m50s11.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-01-20h33m21s36.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-01-20h33m33s211.png|Vivian (in 4P costume) wielding Raimei after the battle. Category:Soul Calibur Characters